


baby, i'll be your frankenstein

by petemikey



Series: chronicles of the 'runners [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and also stargazing, being cute on top of the trans am, i promise there's no death, thinking about the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petemikey/pseuds/petemikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun Ghoul and Party Poison will always belong to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, i'll be your frankenstein

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's A War We Can't Ignore (Waging Silence On Our Lives)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492540) by [personalized_radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalized_radio/pseuds/personalized_radio). 



> Okay this is very, very loosely based on the [ Love In The Middle Of a Firefight](http://archiveofourown.org/series/165905/) series. (Which is A+ please read it.) In fact, only really the first paragraph and a few other phrases, have anything to do with it. 
> 
> (This is set before 'Paralysis'.)
> 
> *title credit to Gerard Way*

The Black Parade Rebellion happened 10 years ago, but Frank remembers it clear as day. He remembers his Mom dying, and Bob. He remembers Pencey and LeATHERMØUTH. Hambone and Dewees. He remembers when Dewees left for Bat City, and getting thrown over to the Killjoys crew.

That's why he's here now, sitting on top of the Trans Am in Zone 4 with Gerard, looking up at the heavens.

Gerard has worked miracles on Frank. He's somehow made him more 'Frank' and less 'Fun Ghoul'. More 'You're the air I need to breathe' and less 'I can use you to get the air I need', and God is he thankful. His Mom would be proud.

Frank knows that things can go Costa Rica in a split second, but that's why they're a team. GhoulandPoison. The Fabulous Killjoys. 

They know that BL have expanded. They've still got S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W in the Zones. Exterminators going round and clearing up the desert. In Frank's opinion, there's nothing that needs to be cleaned up, but whatever. Now they've got the Young|Blood Unit; killing the sound and destroying the music inside Bat City.

It's only a matter of time before they crack the 'Joys wavelength. A real system failure for the masses. That's a day Frank doesn't want to be here for. He wants to be with the Phoenix Witch when, if ever, music gets clapped out forever.

"Frank."

"Yeah, babe?"

"Stop thinking."

"Sorry."

Frank curls up into Gerard's side. He stinks of sweat, but Frank doesn't care. It's not like anything can be done about it so why complain, and Frank himself probably smells like hell too. He can tell Gerard's awake. His breathing is to fast and his body's too rigid. Frank squeezes his arm and Gerard turns his head to look at him. 

"What are you thinking about, Poison?" Frank asks, running his hand across Gerard's cheek.

"You. Us. Mikey. My mom. The amazing view of Scorpius." Gerard closes his eyes and breathes more softly.

"Scorpius? That's the one with Alpha Antares right? And those two star clusters?" One of Gerard's hobbies is stargazing, and if they're out at night then Gerard usually talks Frank through the stars in the California sky.

"Yeah. You know what?" Gerard asks and strokes Frank's hair.

"What?" Frank asks, sticking his tongue out.

"I really fucking love you. You can be my Roberta Flack." He kisses Frank and Frank kisses him back, just as softly.

"Baby, I'll be your Frankenstein."

"Frankenstein huh?" Gerard raises an eyebrow and yawns. They need to leave before the Dracs come around on their evening patrol and shoots them.

"Only if you want me, baby." It's a dumb thing to say, 'cause Gerard will always want Frank.

"Fuck wanting, I need you, Shrimp. Always have done, always will do." Frank can feel Fun Ghoul scratching at the sides of his mind, telling him that Gerard's lying. He pushes it out, getting lost in the present, instead of figments of his imagination.

"Huh, well it's a good thing you say that, cause I swear on Australia that I feel the same way." Frank sits up with his legs crossed on the roof of the car.

"Jesus, you're such a fucking sap, Ghoul. How am I meant to deal with that, you asshole?" Gerard looks exhausted as he complains lovingly at Frank, who can't stop yawning.

"Your asshole."

"Get in the car."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> (and omg, ab/ap. the best tracks are definitely novocaine, uma thurman and jet pack blues. opinions?)


End file.
